The Wait
by Dr.Sakura
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have known each other since childhood but Syaoran only sees her as his best friends sister. WWI is about to begin will they find love as they face the hardships of war! Don't forget to R&R!
1. Default Chapter

The Wait...........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.... Don't sue me...also this is based on a book By L.M. Montgomery Summary: READ THIS! This story is set in 1914...WW1 Imagine that the CCS crew is in CANADA for the sake of the plot...Sakura and Syaoran have known each other since childhood but... No magic and Julian is Sakura's bro too and get this Tory is Syaoran's best friend...LOL...hey its artistic licence.  
  
Legend "..." Speech [...] Thought ... Action Chap. 1  
  
"Hey Sakura!!! Wake up!!" "HOE!!"  
  
Thump  
  
"It's the day of my first dance...Sigh... Will Syaoran be there? I hope so even though I know he's older than me and thinks of me as a sister."  
  
Sakura was a well-known girl around the town. She was by far the prettiest girl around with emerald green eyes that were a shade that no one could match. She has rosy cheeks and the perfect figure. She had many dreams and in the midst of them all was the dream of many beaux but the one who was on top of the list was Syaoran...her childhood friend and her brother, Tori's best friend (a/n: LOL..I know it's out of character but...). Her family was very close to his. She was dreaming of him when all of a sudden her brother, Julian, came up and knocked on her door. She fell over.  
  
"I'm coming!!"  
  
"Okay, Syaoran's here"  
  
She blushed even though no one was around. She thought about the dance. Her first one ever.  
  
[Will he ask me to dance?] Sigh [Probably not]  
  
She went down the stairs after taking the time to put on a green dress that brought out the colour of her eyes even more. She hadn't seen Syaoran for a year now since he lived in Toronto and she lived in P.E.I.  
  
Dining Room  
  
Syaoran was fooling around with Tori while having breakfast. He was a handsome boy with chestnut brown hair and auburn eyes. He was well built because of years of playing soccer. He looked over at the stairs and his breath caught and he forgot what he was saying. He saw the girl walking down the stairs and wondered who it was.  
  
"Hey squirt"  
  
Syaoran was in shock. That was Sakura. He couldn't recognize her. His mind was hazy while Sakura went through her daily routine of chasing her brother until she saw Syaoran that is. She blushed and walked to her seat. Tori noticed Syaoran's expression and waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hello, Anyone in there?"  
  
"What? Oh sorry" He blushed when he saw Sakura looking at him weirdly. Just then Mr. Avalon walked in.  
  
"Hey kids, ready for the dance tonight."  
  
"Good Morning, Dad!" Sakura jumped up to hug him as she did everyday. Then she went to her mother's picture.  
  
"Good Morning, Mom! I'm going to my first dance tonight. Won't that be something?"  
  
Syaoran watched her as she did this and felt a little twinge in his heart. [What's wrong with me?] Tori looked at him in amusement along with Julian.  
  
Later at night  
  
Sakura rushed about the room getting ready for the dance with her best friend, Tomoyo, right behind her.  
  
"Here's your dress Sakura," she said.  
  
She laid a pink dress on to the bed. It was a tight fitting dress that would bring out all the right curves. It had a silk, long bell sleeved top that shimmered when moved along with a net covered bottom, which puffed out right underneath the waist. The bottom was covered in pink and pale green rhinestones which were shaped into cherry blossoms and leaves.  
  
"Oh...it's so pretty Tomoyo, thank you so much," Sakura said rushing up to Tomoyo and hugging her tight.  
  
"Only the best for my Sakura and you want to look amazing for our Syaoran- kun don't you?"  
  
Sakura turned red and then got a sad look on her face but quickly replaced it with a smile but not fast enough.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?"  
  
"Oh...nothing Tomoyo"  
  
"Don't lie to me Sakura...I've known you ever since you were born. Please let me help."  
  
"He doesn't notice me and why would he. There are so many girls all around him each  
  
better looking than me." Sakura fell back onto her bed Tomoyo just looked at her then smiled.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to show him just how beautiful you can be won't we? Come  
  
on up you get and into that dress we don't have that much time!"  
  
Sakura got up reluctantly and Tomoyo rushed around getting her things ready. [Will this work? I hope so. Well I guess I should get ready!] Tomoyo looked over at Sakura. [She is really dense isn't she? Doesn't she see the way he looks at her? Hehehehehe...hey at least it gives me the chance to play match maker] TBC Phew! That's over...now all you people have to do is review cause I am not getting the next chapter up until I get some reviews! I mean it....  
  
Preview for the next chapter: "Would you like to dance?" "Syaoran?! Sure...just let me put this down." She walked to the table. [He wants to dance with me? Maybe Tomoyo was right...] 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Hello...I'm back sorry it took so long for me to update. So on with the story! ( Thanx to all of you who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to Pencil3 and The Lone Reviewer. Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.... Don't sue me...also this is based on a book By L.M. Montgomery.  
  
Chapter 2 Syaoran was quiet as he walked along the path lined with cherry and maple trees.  
  
[Why do I keep on thinking about her? She's like a little sister to me right? Just Tori's sister. Okay stop it Syaoran...wait...why am I talking to myself? Argh!!!!]  
  
Tori and Julian looked on in amusement unknown to Syaoran who just continued walking while in deep thought. He turned around and shook his head. Then he noticed the looks on Tori and Julian's faces.  
  
"What?" he asked although he knew what was coming. They knew him too well especially Tori.  
  
"What's got you so lost, hmmm? Do tell." Tori said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Thinking about someone?" Julian added.  
  
"N...no, I was just...um...thinking about the dance and how it might get chilly. YES, how it might get chilly," Syaoran babbled on with his face turning while the others laughed.  
  
"We know you like Sakura." Tori said amused.  
  
"What gives you that idea?" Syaoran asked nervously.  
  
"Don't worry. We aren't angry," Julian said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, just don't hurt her or else..." Tori added.  
  
"But I don't even like her," he said as Tori and Julian walked away.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HER or do I?"  
  
The last part was said so quietly only he could hear it.  
  
BEFORE THE DANCE  
  
"Okay I can't do this. I look so ugly Tomoyo. He'll never like me. Don't make me go down there," Sakura was begging Tomoyo not to force her to go but being stubborn Tomoyo refused to listen.  
  
"Nonsense! Of course he likes you. You just have to go out there and show him how beautiful you are," she explained.  
  
"Okay I'm going but don't blame me if I mess up," Sakura said angrily making her way to the door of her room.  
  
"What am I going to do about that girl?" Tomoyo said while smiling as she made her way out of the room in clothes similar to Sakura's only purple with plum blossoms on them.  
  
Sakura went down the stairs where her brothers and father were waiting for her along with Syaoran.  
  
[I can do this] she told herself over and over.  
  
She took a deep breath when she got to the bottom and looked up. Tomoyo had put on very little makeup on her face. Just enough to bring out her emerald eyes and those eyes were the ones that caught Syaoran's attention.  
  
He couldn't believe that it was Sakura standing in front of him. She had changed overnight it seemed but he had been watching her and knew that she had been beautiful all along. He was brought out of his trance when he heard Tori scream out in pain and laughed as he realized what had happened. (A/N: You should all know what Sakura had done ( on with the story)  
  
"You look beautiful Sakura. Just like your mother," Mr. Avalon said.  
  
She went and hugged Mr. Avalon murmuring her thanks and all Syaoran was thinking about was how he wished she was hugging him instead.  
  
"Well let's get going. Eriol, Kaho and Nakuru are waiting," Tori said.  
  
"Yes and we don't want to keep them waiting do we Tomoyo?" Syaoran added looking at the blushing Tomoyo.  
  
"Leave her alone you two," Julian said as her came to Tomoyo's rescue.  
  
"We should get going or else we'll be late," Sakura added softly.  
  
Tori and Julian each took one of Tomoyo's arms leaving Syaoran to escort Sakura. Syaoran put out his arm.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Of course," Sakura said blushing lightly while Syaoran cursed Tori and Julian in his head for leaving him alone.  
  
DANCE "Hello everybody! Glad to see that you all made it especially you my cute cousin," Eriol said as he greeted them.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Syaoran said fuming.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!"  
  
"Meilin...how are you? When did you get back?" Syaoran replied hugging her.  
  
"Hello Tori. You miss me?" she said.  
  
"Nope," he said seriously as he hugged her but you could see how much he cared in his eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo! Sakura!" she screamed as she went up to hug them.  
  
They all started talking and were having fun watching everybody dance. Sakura had been dancing the whole time as Syaoran watched her from where he was standing admiring the way she seemed to float and her laugh which brightened the room in his eyes. "You know you should just ask her to dance," Tomoyo said coming up behind him with Eriol in tow.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he replied blushing.  
  
"You know what we mean my dear cousin," Meilin couldn't help but add as she stepped up behind him holding Tori's hand.  
  
They all seemed to be ganging up on him. Then Sakura came up from behind him.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked softly.  
  
"N...nothing," Syaoran replied nervously.  
  
"Okay," she blushed and walked away to get a drink.  
  
The others all laughed at Syaoran's red face until he practically screamed at them to leave him alone. But of course Eriol couldn't resist adding in his two bits.  
  
"You know my dear cute cousin if your face gets any more red we could probably fry an egg on it"  
  
"OK that's it Eriol you better get ready to run," Syaoran growled as Tori held him back. Soon everyone calmed down and went their ways leaving Syaoran on his own to ponder his thoughts. A slow song was on and he noticed how Tori held Meilin close to him and how Eriol and Tomoyo looked like they were in a different world. He wished he could have that and looked over at Sakura. He went up to her.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Syaoran?! Sure...just let me put this down." She walked to the table. [He wants to dance with me? Maybe Tomoyo was right...]  
  
Syaoran held her lightly around the waist as a new song started up and they both blushed as they realized that it was a slow song. He pulled her closer to him and she wound her arms around his neck. They both locked gazes and as emerald met amber it seemed as if nothing else existed. They moved around slowly in circle in silence but they weren't uncomfortable at all. Slowly they came to realize that the song was coming to an end and looked away from each other blushing.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk outside?" Syaoran asked her as they separated.  
  
Sakura looked up at him and .....  
  
A/N: Cliff hanger....hehehe I know I'm evil but I really can't type anymore. Ok I can but I seem to be having a minor writers block. Now its time for you to do your part which is (drum roll)........REVIEW...I'll see you all soon. Love ya. Cherry blossom 4 ever 


End file.
